This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A common way to provide a dual polarized, dual band antenna assembly using only two radiating elements is to use separate radiating elements for the low band and the high band. For example, first and second dipole elements may be respectively used for the low and high bands.